


You Make My World Spin, Placebo Feelings

by pixieashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fingering, Fluff, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Smut, bottom!Luke, but kinda, cba ill add more tags later, i guess, idk what to tag, im joking dont h8 me, im not saying its good fluff but its fluff nonetheless, literally just smut, not rly, this is so nasty why am i like this, this took me tHREE MONTHS BC I KEPT PUTTING IT OFF YALL BETTER READ THIS, top!ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixieashton/pseuds/pixieashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How is it? God, you look so good. I wish you could see yourself right now, legs wide open, desperate to come. I bet you loved Daddy's cock, didn't you? Of course you did. You're such a cumslut." Ashton placed his free hand on Luke's stomach, where he imagined his fingers would be. "Can you feel me here, Kitten? Huh?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make My World Spin, Placebo Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> hello again!!!!!  
> yes it is i i am back  
> this has taken me around 3 months bc i kept putting it off and when i actually decided to write it would be like a sentence then id give up which says alot about me rly doesnt it  
> ok anyway enjoy guys n gals  
> title cred. - mirrors // PVRIS (the title doesnt fit the story at all but im stuck for ideas n im listening to this rn so)

Luke was bored. And his legs ached. He was standing next to his boyfriend, Ashton, who was listening to what the younger boy's mother was saying. It was Liz's birthday, so Luke and his family had been invited over to celebrate. He had only agreed to go if he was allowed to bring Ashton, and even then he was still reluctant. It's not that he didn't enjoy seeing his family, it's that he had been promised a blowjob from Ashton - which rarely ever happened, so Luke tried to take every chance he got. Who knows when his next opportunity would be?

 

Currently, Liz was giving everyone a tour of the house. Luke and Ashton were at the back, Ashton looking alert and interested, and Luke looking the complete opposite.

 

Luke already knew everything there was to know about this house; two bedrooms, two bathrooms, tiny kitchen. Hell, he even knew which walls had radiators on and which didn't, and how many windows there were.

 

His whole family were engrossed in what his mother was saying, and Luke's eyes wandered over to his boyfriend of seven months, Ashton. He too was listening to Liz speak, hanging of her every word. He was wearing a suit, the one that perfectly fit his muscular frame, Luke really liked it because it made his ass look good, not that he had been staring at it at inappropriate times, of course. His hair was getting a little long, so he had twisted his golden locks into a bun at the back of his head, and tied a navy bandana round his forehead in an attempt to get the remaining wispy curls out of his eyes. He was also wearing his glasses, the big circle frames complimenting his face perfectly. His hand occasionally would come out from his trouser pocket to push the lenses back into place with those long fingers that Luke loved because, well, we all know why. 

 

Luke couldn't help but feel a little frustrated, he so desperately wanted to go some place private and let Ashton have his way with him. Ashton swallowed, and Luke watched his Adam's apple bob up and return back down, mesmerized. It was as if time slowed down as a blush crept up onto his cheeks. Shit, Luke thought as he realized he was probably going to have a problem down below.

 

"Ash," Luke said, leaning on his boyfriend's muscular shoulder.

 

"Ssh, Lukey," Ashton said, waving his hand in the air, dismissing him.

 

Luke huffed. This wasn't fair. He was standing in a room with his family, trying to conceal his obvious boner, and Ashton didn't even care. No body was looking at him but he couldn't shake the embarrassment he felt.

 

After about five minutes (which felt like an hour) of poking and pinching Ashton, trying to get his attention and getting no response, Luke began to grow restless. 

 

Fuck it, and with that thought, Luke leaned forward and began softly kissing Ashton's neck. Ashton stiffened.

 

"Luke, stop," he tried to sound stern, but instead it came out as a whisper.

 

Luke stopped, and after a while everyone left the room. Ashton began to follow, but Luke grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. He made his way up Ashton's jaw, kissing every inch of his neck, then stopped and let out a breathy moan in the older boy's ear. "Please, Daddy, I need you so bad."

 

Ashton let out a growl from the back of his throat and Luke slowly trailed his fingers down Ashton's chest, towards the growing problem in the front of his trousers. The younger boy didn't have time to react when Ashton grabbed him tightly around the wrist and dragged him towards the stairs. "Do you know what you're doing to me? You're a bad boy, Luke."

 

Luke whimpered as he was dragged up the stairs, his legs too slow to keep up with Ashton's strides. He ignored Luke's pleas to slow down and only held his wrist tighter, if that was possible. Ashton was opening and closing doors, tutting and growing impatient when he couldn't find what he was looking for. "Where's your old bedroom?" he said, not looking at the younger boy.

 

"T-to the left." Luke's legs were now shaking with anticipation.

 

The blond boy was dragged into his room and thrown on the bed. He immediately started to take his clothes off as Ashton hooked a chair under the door handle to stop anyone from coming in, before doing the same as Luke. The boys were now both naked, Ashton standing at the end of the bed, watching Luke. He glided over to Luke, who was now laying down on the bed, his blue eyes wide and doe-like. He was squirming, desperate for any type of friction on his hard cock. He knew better than to touch himself, he didn't want to upset Ashton any more than he already had.

 

The older boy took a step back, folded his arms and looked at Luke. "You've been a naughty boy, Lukey, kissing and touching me with your family there. I don't think I should let you come, only good boys get good things."

 

Luke whimpered. "Please, Daddy! I'm sorry, please, let me come."

 

There was a pause, then, "If you come before I tell you to I'm not touching you for a week," Ashton warned and walked back towards the bed. "Now, let's see what that pretty little mouth of yours can do." 

 

Ashton straddled Luke's chest, one hand in the younger boy's hair, the other on his stomach to keep his balance. He brought his hard dick to Luke's mouth, and he responded by opening his mouth hungrily and swirling his tongue around the pink tip, collecting the precome that had gathered there. He took his whole length in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks, sucking for all he was worth.

 

"F-fuck, yes," Ashton moaned as he felt his throbbing cock slide against Luke's tongue. Luke's eyes were lidded, his head bobbing up and down in a rhythm. Saliva was leaking out of his mouth and dribbling down his chin.

 

"You like that? Daddy's hard cock in your wet mouth? Huh? Slut." Ashton used his thumb to collect the stray saliva from his boyfriend's chin and wiped it on his cheek.

 

Luke moaned around Ashton's dick; he loved being spoken to like that. He felt his cock start to throb. He needed Ashton to come so that he could too, so he was relieved when Ashton grabbed the sides of his head, holding it still as his face was fucked. Ashton's cock hit the back of his throat, making him gag and his eyes start to sting. He looked up at his boyfriend with big, tear-filled eyes, faced with Ashton's dark, lust-filled ones. Ashton whimpered.

 

A few thrusts later and Luke felt Ashton twitch, shortly followed by the feeling of his hot come gliding down his throat. Ashton slowly pulled out his now-soft cock, and like a good boy, Luke swallowed everything in his mouth, smiling gratefully. Ashton let out a low groan at the sight.

 

Ashton was hovering over Luke, breathing heavily, still not completely over his orgasm. Ashton didn't let that slow him down, though, and raised two fingers up to the younger boy's swollen lips, watching Luke with wide eyes as he took them into his mouth, closing his eyes and coating Ashton's long fingers with saliva. He swirled his tongue around the digits.

 

"You ready, baby?" Ashton asked once he took his fingers away from Luke.

 

Luke whimpered. "Yeah, please, Daddy, hurry up."

 

Ashton moved towards the end of the bed, situating himself between Luke's legs, getting comfortable on his stomach. He settled one hand on Luke's thigh, and used the other to tease Luke's hole, gently ghosting his fingers over it. Finally, after Luke begging and whimpering, he replaced his fingers with his lips, delicately kissing the area.

 

"You want me to finger your tight little ass, baby?" Ashton said. He took Luke's whimpers as a yes, and slowly began pushing his index finger into Luke. Soon he was knuckle-deep in Luke's ass, Luke moaning for _more, more, more,_ his breath hitching when Ashton pulled his finger out and replaced it with two, fucking into him at a slow pace, purposely avoiding his prostate.

 

This went on for a while, until Ashton started licking and sucking on Luke's milky thighs, which made him moan. He now had his hands in Ashton's hair, gently stroking his fingers through the wild curls. Ashton lifted his head to look at his boyfriend, and his heart instantly warmed. He was met with Luke's warm eyes, gazing into his lovingly. His whole body was glazed with a thin layer of sweat, his small stomach rising and falling with every deep breath he took. He was determined to give Luke the best orgasm of his life.

 

"Y'know what, Lukey? I think you can come just like this, you don't need me to touch your dick, do you? You're a big boy, you can do it."

 

Luke's eyes widened at that, but agreed, because he didn't want to disappoint his Daddy.

 

Ashton went back to marking Luke's thighs - it was one of his favourite things to do; he and Luke both loved being reminded of what happened days after. His fingers grazed over Luke's prostate, and Luke responded by jolting his hips up and purring. "Right there, oh fuck, do it again, Daddy, please."

 

Ashton obeyed, and began pumping his fingers in and out of Luke roughly, messily bumping and hitting that bundle of nerves that made Luke feel _oh so good._ Ashton was concentrating on Luke's face, noticing how his eyebrows furrowed when it got too much for the boy, how his lower lip was red from sucking and biting on it too hard, how his knuckles were white and shaky, gripping onto the sheets beside him so he wouldn't disobey his Daddy and touch himself.

 

"How is it? God, you look so good. I wish you could see yourself right now, legs wide open, desperate to come. I bet you loved Daddy's cock, didn't you? Of course you did. You're such a cumslut." Ashton placed his free hand on Luke's stomach, where he imagined his fingers would be. "Can you feel me here, Kitten? Huh?"

 

Luke groaned desperately. "Uh-huh, I love your fingers. They're so long and-" Luke let out a high pitched moan as he felt Ashton push his hand down on his stomach, adding to the pleasure. He threw his head back and arched his back, panting and trying to grind down on his boyfriend's fingers. "Long and - fuck - oh God, you're so deep, Ash, oh my God," he said between pants.

 

What Luke had said had gotten Ashton riled up, making him just as desperate as Luke. Through heavy breaths, he said, "Okay, baby, you can come on the count of five. Ready?" Luke nodded vigorously.

 

Five. Luke ground his down hips faster, Ashton fingered harder (if that was possible).

 

Four. Ashton's mouth was everywhere; assisting his fingers by licking around Luke's tight hole that he _loved_ , licking stripes on his balls, using his teeth to bite and nip at Luke's inner thighs.

 

Three. Ashton had completely broken the rule of not touching Luke's dick, as he was now kissing the tip, which was bright red and dripping. He hovered his open mouth over Luke's length, breathing heavily, teasing. "Come on, baby, nearly time."

 

Two. Ashton, who was still moving his long fingers deep in Luke, pulled away from the younger boy's cock and came up to Luke's level, so they were face to face. He could see that Luke was sobbing, his eyelashes thick and stuck together, appearing darker. Ashton leant down and kissed the tears falling down his cheeks, feeling nothing but love and adoration for him. He had been so caught up in these feelings that he forgot to continue to count, meaning Luke was due an orgasm like, two minutes ago. Oops.

 

One. Ashton pulled back and sat in between Luke's slender legs, nodding to tell Luke it was okay to let go. Luke's eyes rolled to the back of his head, toes curling, legs trembling. Sweat covered his whole body, his hair sticking to his forehead, which was starngely attractive to Ashton. And he came. _Hard._ He came in long strings, some hitting his face. Luke wheezed, he was too fucking wrecked to even moan. Ashton could only watch, amazed at the fact he was still coming. There was more come on his stomach than his _and_ Ashton's put together. Fuck.

 

Ashton got up to get a tissue from his blazer pocket to clean Luke up. He cleaned Luke's face, then made his way down his stomach, trying his best to avoid Luke's sensitive dick. He then sifted through his clothes that had been carelessly tossed on the floor to find his silk boxers. He thought Luke would prefer to wear them rather than his cotton ones, as they were softer and a little baggier on his legs. He found them under his jeans, and put them on Luke as gently as possible, and then began getting dressed himself.

 

Luke was laying on his side, watching Ashton with heavy eyes, smiling softly, thinking just how lucky he was. He was in love with the most beautiful boy in the world.

 

Ashton was fixing his hair in the mirror when Luke finally spoke. "I love it when you tie your hair up," his voice was raspy, almost a whisper.

 

Ashton's arms dropped to his sides and smiled softly, walking back to the bed and sitting on the edge. He picked Luke up and placed him so that his head was resting in his lap. "You were so good today. Are you okay? Was I too rough? You'd tell me if I was, right? I don't wa-"

 

Luke reached up and pressed a finger against Ashton's lips. "Shh, it was perfect. _You're_ perfect."

 

Ashton giggled before leaning down and capturing Luke's lips in a slow kiss. Luke responded immediately, arms looping around the older boys neck, pulling himself up to sit on his lap. He groaned against Ashton's lips because fuck, his ass hurt. Ashton pulled back, "What's wrong?"

 

Luke couldn't do anything other than smile, thinking about how his boyfriend will practically be his slave for the next few days, carrying him around their apartment, bathing him, dressing him, whatever he wanted.

 

"Nothing," he finally answered, and kissed Ashton again, soft little pecks that started off serious, until Ashton got bored and began accompanying each kiss with a loud, over-exaggerated 'mwah' sound.

 

Luke was pouting, trying not to laugh. "Ash! Do it properly!"

 

"Last time I checked, you don't make the rules around here, Princess."

 

Luke's heart fluttered at the nickname, but that was the last of his worries. He really didn't want to have dinner with all of his family. That was the last thing he wanted to do right now. He was so tired, he just wanted to go home and sleep, cuddled up to his boyfriend.

 

***

 

And that's exactly what they did. Luke made up some bullshit excuse about being upstairs for so long, saying he felt sick, and that he needed to go home. He felt terrible, but he'd make it up to his mother soon. Probably. God, he was a terrible son.

**Author's Note:**

> thnx 4 reading n stuff
> 
> also, ya'll should 100% go check me out on tumblr:  
> xbloodinfections.tumblr.com  
> so we can b friends  
> also message me lashton scenarios theyre my fav things i could literally talk about them all day eep


End file.
